Supernatural S4
by MaidenWinchester
Summary: Esta vez los hermanos Winchester se enfrentarán a increíbles sorpresas
1. Regreso del Infierno

Sam terminó de hojear el libro y lo dejó a un lado, con la vista cansada. Llevaba una semana en aquel pueblo y no lograba encontrar la forma de hacer regresar a Dean, desde que se había cumplido la fecha del pacto y había sido enviado al infierno; de hecho, ya él y Bobby habían cremado el cuerpo de Dean y ahora Sam comenzaba a preguntarse si lograría rescatar a su hermano, si no existía cuerpo donde depositar su alma. Tomó otro libro, deseando con toda el alma encontrar alguna respuesta y se dispuso a leerlo, pero una joven cargada de libros chocó accidentalmente con su silla y lo hizo distraerse.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta- se disculpó la joven y Sam le ayudó a recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo, pero se quedó mirando la cubierta de uno de ellos: "Folklore y leyendas urbanas"

-Es un libro interesante- musitó Sam, sin mirarla

-No contiene nada útil, sólo creencias estúpidas- sonrió ella, tomando el libro y depositándolo junto con el resto de libros que llevaba en los brazos- Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-Eh, sí, pero sólo estoy de paso- contestó Sam- Mi nombre es Sam Winchester

-Mucho gusto, Sam, soy Maiden Fox…- estrechó la mano de Sam y se quedó mirándolo fijamente

-Como el bar?- preguntó Sam, ceñudo y Maiden asintió

-Es de mi padre… no encontró un nombre más original- bromeó y se acomodó los libros- Bueno, nos vemos

-Nos vemos- asintió Sam, mientras Maiden se alejaba, depositando los libros que llevaba, en distintos estantes de la biblioteca. De pronto, sintió una sensación extraña, algo así como un extraño vacío, como si faltara algo, pero no le prestó mayor atención y comenzó a guardar los libros que estaba leyendo. Después de todo, aquello había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, pues no encontraría respuestas a su problema, aunque le habían asegurado que aquel pueblo tenía la mejor colección de libros que hablaban del tema. Tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Afuera, se encontró con Maiden nuevamente, que estaba guardando su teléfono móvil en ese momento

-Nada interesante, eh?- sonrió Maiden

-Nada- asintió Sam- Vas al bar?- la joven asintió, acomodándose el bolso al hombro- Te molesta si caminamos juntos?, voy para allá también

-En lo absoluto- Maiden sonrió y se encaminaron juntos hacia el bar del pueblo- Y qué te trajo a este tranquilo y calmado pueblo?

-Sólo me estoy tomando un pequeño sabático- mintió Sam- Y quise viajar por el país, ya sabes, recorrer pueblos que casi no aparecen en el mapa

-Pueblos embrujados- bromeó Maiden y Sam la miró interrogativo- Vamos, no lo sabías?- Sam negó con la cabeza- Existe la extraña creencia de que este pueblo está embrujado, o algo por el estilo… mientras estudiaba en New York, escuché a alguien decir que incluso había hombres lobo viviendo aquí- explicó la joven, sin darle mayor importancia- Mi familia siempre ha vivido aquí y jamás ha pasado nada extraño

-Leí algo acerca de eso en uno de los libros, pero no pensé que fuera tan en serio- repuso Sam, sorprendido

-Si lo que dicen esos estúpidos libros, cada uno de nosotros tendría algún tipo de poder, sólo por el hecho de haber nacido aquí- dijo Maiden, un poco seria

-Pareces saber de estas cosas, tengo una pregunta hipotética- dijo entonces Sam y Maiden lo observó, interrogativa- Supongamos que los demonios existen… y, uno de ellos, se encarga de hacer "pactos" con mortales, para obtener su alma…

-Algo así como venderle el alma al diablo?- preguntó Maiden y Sam asintió

-Algo parecido… y, bueno, alguien hace un pacto con el demonio, pasa el tiempo y se cumple el plazo estipulado… esa persona, o su alma, se va al infierno… crees que existe alguna forma de sacarlo de allí?- Sam miró a Maiden, intentando parecer que hacía la pregunta al azar

-Supongo que… Miguel podría- repuso Maiden y Sam la miró interrogativo- El arcángel Miguel… supuestamente es el único capaz de enfrentarse al demonio, el único capaz de bajar al inframundo y regresar sin ningún rasguño…

-Pero los ángeles no existen- suspiró Sam

-Los demonios tampoco- dijo Maiden, extrañada

-Claro… claro- Sam intentó sonreír, pero el recuerdo de Dean no se lo permitió del todo. Supuso que aquello era el fin, jamás lograría encontrar la forma de traer a su hermano de regreso desde el infierno. Llegaron al bar y Maiden se detuvo antes de entrar

-Pero, si los ángeles no existen, y no existe la posibilidad de que Miguel sacara a esa persona del infierno… yo simplemente mantendría viva la esperanza- le dijo a Sam, con voz calma- Como dice el refrán: "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"- Sam iba a hablar, pero Maiden entró al bar y se dirigió hacia la barra, donde comenzó a hablar con la bartender en tono bastante cordial. Sam se dirigió a la mesa más alejada y unos minutos después llegó Maiden, con dos cervezas, una de las cuales le entregó a Sam- Porqué tan interesado en el tema?

-Por nada en especial- mintió Sam, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. Si bien Maiden era hermosa, y de cierta forma, muy extraña por cierto, le inspiraba confianza, no quería quedar como un loco ante ella- Hace cuánto que vives aquí?- preguntó, para cambiar de tema

-Nací aquí y crecí… hasta los 16 años- respondió Maiden- Luego, me fui de viaje con mi padre biológico…

-Biológico?

-Andy es mi padre adoptivo, llevo su apellido y todo, pero cuando tenía 10 años supe que era adoptada y conocí a mi padre biológico- repuso Maiden, restándole importancia al asunto- No llegué a conocer a mi madre, pues ella murió durante el parto, pero sí me llevé muy bien con mi padre, y cuando cumplí 16 años, me fui de viaje con él… y hasta ahora sigo viajando

-Sola- intervino Sam y Maiden asintió

-Mi padre murió… y yo decidí seguir viajando, después de todo, es entretenido- la joven sonrió y bebió un sorbo de cerveza- Somos sólo yo y el Cadillac

-Y ahora estás de visita?

-Sí… vengo al menos una vez al año- Maiden sonrió- Antes venía todos los meses, pero últimamente… he venido poco- finalizó la frase como si no fuera aquello lo que iba a decir- Y tú también viajas solo?

-Hace una semana… antes viajaba con mi hermano, pero él… él murió- repuso Sam, bajando la mirada

-Y cómo murió? Supongo que si era tu hermano era joven, no murió de muerte natural, verdad?- volvió a preguntar Maiden, mostrándose interesada

-No… fue… fue un accidente- titubeó Sam- Intenté evitarlo, pero…- se calló automáticamente cuando alguien entró al bar. Ese alguien parecía extrañamente perdido, parecía buscar a otra persona y miró alrededor, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Sam- Dean?- balbuceó Sam, atónito

-Sam!- los dos hermanos se abrazaron, como si hace mucho tiempo no se vieran- Qué hiciste?- le preguntó Dean, casi en forma de reproche, pensando que Sam había hecho alguna especie de pacto para sacarlo del infierno

-No hice nada… es decir… he estado intentándolo, pero…- Maiden carraspeó y se levantó de la silla- Dean, ella es Maiden. Maiden, él es…

-Dean, supongo- rió Maiden, saludando a Dean

-No desperdicias el tiempo- bromeó Dean, mirando a Sam

-Los dejo solos, supongo que quieren hablar en privado- Maiden sonrió levemente y regresó a la barra, dejando a los dos hermanos solos

-No está nada mal- susurró Dean, pero luego miró serio a Sam- Cómo lo hiciste para sacarme de ese lugar?

-No hice nada- repitió Sam- Llevo una semana averiguando cómo podía sacarte, pero no he hecho nada… no te convertiste en demonio, no?

-No, eso lleva mucho más tiempo… supongo- repuso Dean, sentándose- Simplemente estaba allí, y te aseguro que es el último lugar donde querrás estar, y luego… de la nada… aparecí en un cuarto del hotel… te he estado buscando, desde que vi el Impala en el estacionamiento

-Es extraño- suspiró Sam

-Ya lo creo- asintió Dean y miró hacia la barra- Y ella quién es?

-La conocí en la biblioteca, como venía para acá, nos vinimos juntos y estábamos conversando- repuso Sam- Sabías que dicen que este pueblo está embrujado?- Dean negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros- Eso me contó Maiden al menos… pero jamás había escuchado algo semejante

-Ni siquiera había escuchado de este pueblo- dijo Dean, tomando de la cerveza que había dejado Maiden- Tal vez sí esté embrujado de alguna forma y por eso… no lo sé… sigo pensando que es extraño el haber salido de allí como si nada… no es normal

-Crees que pueda ser una especie de trampa?- preguntó Sam

-No lo sé… no me siento diferente, no me siento poseído…- Dean suspiró y miró a Sam, notoriamente preocupado- Y qué pasó luego de que los Hellhounds me llevaran? Porqué no mataste a Lilith?

-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sam

-Allá abajo se encargaron de dejarme muy claro que tengo un hermano tan inútil que ni siquiera es capaz de matar a su peor enemiga- repuso Dean- Insisto… jamás querrás ir a ese lugar… y bien, qué pasó?

-Ella hizo algo- explicó Sam- No sabría decirte qué fue exactamente, pero todo se iluminó… pensé que iba a morir, pero cuando la luz se esfumó, allí estaba aún, completamente vivo, y Lilith me miraba con una cara de susto que ni te imaginas; entonces me levanté, cogí el cuchillo, ella dijo "retrocede, retrocede", yo simplemente dije "no", levanté el cuchillo para matarla, pero salió del cuerpo de Ruby, y no pude seguirla para acabar con ella.- Sam finalizó con un suspiro y miró a Dean

-Está bien- asintió Dean- Quizá y sea mejor… salgo del infierno y nos vamos de cacería inmediatamente… me pregunto si sabrá que salí de allí? Estará furiosa?

-Si no fue ella la que te dejó salir, seguro estará furiosa- asintió Sam y Dean sonrió, satisfecho- Nos vamos entonces?

-Sí, vamos- Dean se levantó, bebió el último sorbo de cerveza y se dirigió a la barra a pagar (supuestamente)- Creo que te debemos dos cervezas- sonrió, mirando a Maiden

-No te preocupes, son por cuenta de la casa

-Pues… muchas gracias entonces… hasta luego

-Adiós- Maiden suspiró y miró a Sam- Supongo que sigues tu viaje- Sam asintió- Espero que te vaya bien

-Igualmente- sonrió Sam- Fue un gusto conocerte- Maiden sonrió y Sam salió del bar junto a Dean. Se dirigieron al hotel, pagaron la cuenta, y subieron al Impala, rumbo a un nuevo destino. Tomaron la calle que llevaba directo a la autopista, pasando frente al bar, pensando en qué nuevas criaturas enfrentarían ahora, pensando cómo Dean había salido del infierno, pensando en qué lugar podría estar escondida Lilith. Iban tan ensimismados pensando, que no vieron que desde el bar, Maiden siguió con la mirada al Impala, hasta que doblaron en una esquino y los perdió de vista.

-Maddy- su hermana salió del bar y la miró- Ese chico… Winchester

-Sam… o Dean?

-El menor- repuso su hermana y Maiden la miró, interesada- Sabes lo que dicen de él

-No se convertirá en demonio, Amy… no mientras su hermano esté con él- repuso Maiden dirigiéndose hacia el interior del bar

-No me refería a lo que dicen los cazadores de él… me refería a lo que dicen…

-No tiene importancia- Maiden la miró fijamente- Las personas en este pueblo están locos, Amy, pensé que ya lo sabrías- su hermana la miró, seria- Voy a arreglar mis cosas y me iré de viaje nuevamente- la joven entró al bar y su hermana se quedó allí de pié, mirando hacia el último lugar donde se había visto el Impala y luego miró al cielo, donde tililaba una solitaria estrella… a plena luz del día. Amy miró hacia el bar, pensando en su hermana y volvió a mirar la estrella, pero ya no estaba. Sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó un número y aguardó.

-Soy yo… ella partirá de viaje nuevamente… sí, lo sé, pero acabo de ver la estrella diurna brillando solitaria, además, los Winchester estuvieron aquí, los dos… intentaré detenerla… nos vemos- cortó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono, para luego entrar al bar, con una pistola calibre .45 escondida en su espalda.


	2. Micaela

Luego de investigar, intentando encontrar alguna señal de Lilith, Sam y Dean llegaron a dar a un pequeño pueblo de Arkansas, muy apacible y tranquilo, casi como el edén, sólo que últimamente, estaban ocurriendo extraños sucesos: desapariciones misteriosas, algunas personas estaban actuando extraño; así que decidieron visitar el pueblo, pensando que tal vez allí podrían encontrar a Lilith y terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

-Sam… por casualidad, no le habrás pedido el teléfono a esa chica de Wisconsin… Maiden?- preguntó Dean, mientras Sam hacía investigaciones en su ordenador

-Porqué lo preguntas?- Sam miró a su hermano, ceñudo

-Por nada… nada especial… sólo que acabo de hablar con Bobby y… resulta que también la conoce- repuso Dean, mirando a Sam, quien lo observó interrogativo- Sucede que Maiden Fox se hizo cazadora hace cinco años, junto a un amigo de su padre, Steve Wandell, quien murió hace más o menos un año, asesinado en su casa

-Steve Wandell?- Sam miró a Dean, notoriamente preocupado

-Sí- asintió Dean- Y según Bobby, ella era realmente su hija, aunque fue adoptada por la familia Fox cuando su madre murió y su padre no se sintió capaz de cuidarla… más aún… según Bobby, ella es la más interesada en encontrar a quien asesinó a su padre- Sam se quedó pensativo- No hay forma de que supiera que eras tú, verdad?

-No lo sé… pero si lo hubiera sabido… habría hecho algo, no?

-Supongo- repuso Dean- No te habló de cazar cosas ni nada por estilo?

-Para nada, sólo dijo que a los 16 años se había ido de viaje con su padre biológico, no habló de cacería- contestó Sam- Pero… llamaste a Bobby sólo para preguntarle por ella?

-No, en realidad lo llamé para ver si podría hacer ese ritual y encontrar a Lilith- repuso Dean- Y de pronto, Bobby me preguntó si habíamos estado en Wisconsin, si habíamos conocido a alguien de apellido Fox, y me contó todo eso…

-Porqué telo preguntó?- insistió Sam

-Porque está desaparecida- dijo Dean- Desapareció el mismo día que un Chevy Impala del 67, negro, dejaba el pueblo y según su hermana mayor, la última vez que la vio, estaba conversando con dos sujetos que ella no conocía y que por lo poco que le dijo su hermana… tenían por apellido Winchester- Sam alzó las cejas- Creo que tendremos un cargo más en nuestro extenso historial de criminalidad

-Cómo pudo desaparecer en un segundo? La dejamos fuera del bar!

-Lo mismo pensé, pero desapareció- contestó Dean- Y si mis cálculos no están errados… lleva un mes entero sin ser vista por nadie… a menos que se haya ido sin decir nada, de un momento a otro… yo diría que o está muerta o está secuestrada… siendo cazadora, no es difícil creerlo.

-Pero si en realidad se fue sin decir nada… y nadie la ha visto…- murmuró Sam

-Podría pensarse que está cazando, a escondidas de todo… y qué podría estar cazando a escondidas de todos?- Dean miró a Sam significativamente

-Al asesino de su padre

-Exacto!... así que, podríamos encontrárnosla en cualquier momento- Dean suspiró- Yo ahora iré a la tienda… nos quedamos sin cervezas y algunas otras cosas, así que iré a comprar… tú… no salgas de aquí, de acuerdo?

-Dean

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Dean sin prestar atención a la protesta de su hermano, y saliendo del cuarto para cerrar la puerta tras él. Sam cerró el ordenador y se quedó pensativo. Ahora no sólo debían cuidarse de Lilith, sino también de Maiden, a pesar de lo dulce y tranquila que parecía. Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien tocó a la puerta; pensando que sería Dean, fue y abrió la puerta, pero afuera no había nadie. Sorprendido y extrañado, salió hasta el umbral, pero algo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

Sam entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y miró alrededor. Dean estaba, al igual que él, atado a una silla, y frente a ellos había una joven mujer, de cabello rubio, que los miraba divertida.

-Vaya, vaya, despertó nuestro invitado de honor- dijo, con una voz melosa

-Lilith- masculló entre dientes Sam

-Vaya, me recuerdas! Qué dulce de tu parte, Sammy- sonrió Lilith- No pareces tan amenazante ahora que tú y tu hermano están atados a una silla…

-Deberías soltarnos, para ver cuán amenazantes pareceríamos!- le espetó Dean, mirándola con furia

-Mi querido Dean… regresando del infierno… es algo común para ti… cuántas veces has regresado de la muerte ya?- Lilith sonrió ampliamente- Eres como una molesta pulga en la oreja

-Nos tienes a tu antojo, porqué no nos matas de una vez?- preguntó Sam, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban

-Vamos… no creerás que los dejaría vivos porque quiero- le dijo Lilith, con tono dulce- Esta vez ustedes no son la presa… sino la carnada- miró hacia atrás, donde vigilaban otros demonios- Verán, existe alguien, que en realidad no me importaba… simplemente se iba de cacería y ya… no teníamos problemas, pero… Dean tenía un trato, y como corresponde, se fue al infierno para cumplirlo- Lilith suspiró profundo- Desgraciadamente, esta persona osó desafiarme y lo sacó del infierno… no me parece justo, o si?- Dean permaneció en silencio, interesado, al igual que Sam- Así que… como soy una de las pocas personas que conoce su debilidad… he decidido ir de cacería y usarlos a ustedes de carnada… claro, la verdadera carnada es Sammy, pero me vi en la obligación de capturar a Dean también, para que no fuera a arruinar mi excelente plan…

-Que de excelente no tiene nada- dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras, y Maiden se acercó, caminando lenta y cadenciosamente- Oh… lo siento, aun no era el momento de mi entrada triunfal, verdad?- Lilith la miró con rabia- Bueno… cuando mi propia hermana intentó matarme, supuse que eras tú la que estaba tras de mí… y no entiendo porqué?

-LO AYUDASTE! ÉL TENÍA UN PACTO CONMIGO!- Dean y Sam se miraron, sorprendidos

-Oh… lo tenía? Ups… mi error- se burló Maiden- Y qué se supone que ibas a hacer ahora? Me ibas a matar como mataste a mis amigos? Que por cierto… fue muy valiente de tu parte: matarlos mientras estaban dormidos o distraídos

-Esa es la forma en que trabajamos los demonios, querida- dijo Lilith- Usamos la debilidad de nuestros enemigos… uso a Dean para lastimar a Sam… y uso a Sam para lastimarte a ti- Maiden alzó una ceja, escéptica- Conozco la leyenda, la magnífica historia que tiene la gran y magnífica Maiden Fox… o debería decir Maiden Wandell… oh…. Lo siento, te traje malos recuerdos, Sammy?- miró a Sam, con mirada burlona- No te preocupes, ella no tiene idea de que fuiste tú quien mató a su papi… ups… perdón

-No fue él quien lo mató- repuso Maiden con tranquilidad y Lilith la miró, extrañada- En realidad fue tu nueva aliada, que tomó el cuerpo de Sam y ahora se encuentra en el cuerpo de mi hermana- Lilith la miró, furiosa- Yo también se algunas cosas

-Supongo entonces que los únicos ignorantes de todo aquí son los Winchester- repuso Lilith, recuperando la compostura- Sólo tu insigne familia y uno que otro demonio conoce la verdad, no?

-Sabes?... realmente me está aburriendo tu cháchara… eres bastante mediocre cuando tienes que enfrentarte a alguien que no está dormida o distraída- dijo Maiden, sacando dos dagas plateadas de su espalda

-Este es el momento en que tiemblo de miedo, no? Dios! Cómo podré enfrentar a una simple y vulgar cazadora?- dijo Lilith y sus ojos se volvieron blancos

-No querida, no te enfrentarás a una simple y vulgar cazadora- el cabello de Maiden se tornó rojo fuego y sus ojos de un profundo color violeta

-Pelea de gatas!- sonrió Dean, aún intentando soltarse las amarras

-Tú mantente en silencio, que calladito eres más guapo- le dijo Lilith y volvió la vista hacia Maiden- De verdad será un placer luchar contra la gran y majestuosa Micaela

-Cómo adoro ese nombre cuando sale de los labios de un demonio- sonrió Maiden

-Pero creo que dejaré el enfrentamiento para otra ocasión- musitó Lilith y un humo negro, espeso, salió de la boca de la joven, esfumándose por entre la ventilación del cuarto. Maiden se guardó las dagas y su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Cobarde- murmuró y se acercó a los Winchester para soltarlos

-Qué eres?- le preguntó Dean cuando estuvo libre de las amarras y mientras Maiden soltaba a Sam

-Prefiero la pregunta "QUIEN eres?"… no soy una cosa- respondió Maiden cuando terminó de soltar a Sam- Soy Maiden Fox, conocida en los suburbios de lo demoníaco como Micaela, encarnación del arcángel Miguel…

-El único que puede bajar al infierno- balbuceó Sam y Maiden asintió

-Tú… tú me sacaste de allí?- Dean la miró, entre agradecido y confuso y Maiden asintió- Y qué era eso de lo que hablaba Lilith? Sam es tu debilidad?

-Estúpida creencia popular- dijo Maiden- Es una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo- la interrumpió Sam, mirándola fijamente

-De hecho, no, no lo tenemos- repuso la joven- Lilith volverá, con bastantes aliados, así que es mejor irse lo antes posible… nosotros tres no podremos contra todos ellos.

-No eres la encarnación de un arcángel?- Dean la miró

-Exacto… encarnación… también puedo morir- repuso Maiden, saliendo del cuarto

-Como sea- repuso Dean- De todas formas quiero oír esa larga historia- Maiden lo miró y salió de la casa- Dónde estamos?

-A pocos kilómetros del hotel, del Impala- repuso Maiden- Podrán seguir solos desde aquí, no?

-No- dijo Sam, seguro- Mira… siento lo de tu padre…

-No eres tú quien debe sentirlo- lo cortó Maiden- Sé que no eras tú… no del todo

-Pero, sabes- intervino Dean, pensativo- Conozco a mi hermano, y se sentirá culpable por el resto de su vida- Sam lo miró, dudoso- Sería una buena forma de enmendar su culpa si viajas con nosotros… los tres somos cazadores después de todo, podemos cazar juntos

-No te lo aconsejo- sonrió Maiden y Dean la miró, interrogativo- Por… mi condición… soy algo así como un imán para criaturas del mal… por eso decidí irme a los 16 años del pueblo junto a mi padre… el pueblo se estaba llenando de criaturas malditas, y todo por mi culpa…

-Será divertido- bromeó Dean

-Tal vez volvamos a vernos- repuso Maiden, alejándose de ellos. Dean miró a Sam, significativamente, pero su hermano la obvió y se dirigió en la dirección contraria, rumbo al pueblo.

-Mujeres así no se conocen todos los días, Sammy- le dijo Dean cuando llegaron junto al Impala y se disponían a subir

-No viaja con nosotros no porque sea un imán de criaturas infernales- repuso Sam- Sino porque, tal como dijo Lilith, puedo ser su debilidad

-Como yo lo veo… es aún mejor para ti- dijo Dean, haciendo partir el automóvil- Hermosa, inteligente, cazadora… y loca por ti… si estuviera en tu pellejo- Sam lo ignoró y miró por la ventana, mientras se alejaban de aquel pueblo, rumbo a una nueva aventura.


	3. La leyenda

Dean, sonriendo, se sentó a la mesa, seguido de Sam. Maiden levantó la mirada y los observó a través de sus lentes y dejó el libro a un lado, mirándolos como si los hubiera estado esperando hacía siglos.

-Qué trae a los Winchester a Hallock?- musitó la joven, y bebió un sorbo de su capuccino

-Un Cadillac rojo- respondió Dean y luego le dijo a la mesera que se había acercado- Dos cervezas, por favor- Maiden lo siguió mirando, impasible- Estamos de caza, tú no?

-Aquí no hay nada que cazar- repuso Maiden, frunciendo el ceño

-Y qué haces aquí entonces?- preguntó Dean, inquisitivo

-Nada que te importe- susurró Maiden- Ya, en serio, qué hacen aquí?

-Ibamos rumbo a Dakota del Sur, pero justo pasamos por este pueblo, vimos un atractivo Cadillac rojo, Sam dijo que habías mencionado que tenías un Cadillac, así que decidí detenerme, ver si eras tú y cobrarte la palabra- explicó Dean con calma- Gracias- le dijo a la mesera cuando llegó con las dos cervezas y las depositó en la mesa

-Cobrarme la palabra?- Maiden alzó una ceja como si Dean estuviera diciendo la tontería más estúpida que había escuchado

-La historia- replicó Dean, luego de beber un sorbo de cerveza- Esa larga historia que dijiste tener, mientras huíamos cobardemente de Lilith

-Eso no fue cobarde, fue precavido- dijo Maiden- La historia…- se quedó pensativa un momento- Porqué les importa tanto esa estúpida historia?

-Se supone que nos involucra, no? Por lo que dijo esa… Lilith, en Iowa. Dean la miró, serio. Maiden suspiró, pidió otro café y se guardó el libro en el bolso

-Bien… les contaré la dichosa historia- dijo finalmente, cuando le trajeron otro café- Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando se fundó Baraboo, mi pueblo, la familia Fox fue la más importante, a pesar de no ser fundadores, eran realmente importantes y no pasaba nada en el pueblo sin que ellos dieran su aprobación, prácticamente. Sucede que los Fox se habían mudado desde una ciudad en Illinois, llamada Salem; y eran tan especiales e importantes porque sabían bastante de brujería y esas cosas, pero fue la hija menor de los Fox quien más llamaba la atención en la familia: era inteligente, culta, hermosa… y vidente. Ella predijo que Dios enviaría siete arcángeles para combatir a los demonios, cuando estos fueran liberados, diecisiete ciudades avistarían extrañas nubes negras, lo que marcaría la señal de la liberación de los demonios. Los arcángeles, ya entrenados, los enfrentarían y los enviarían de vuelta al infierno. Por desgracia, los arcángeles serían liderados por la mano derecha de Dios, Miguel, encarnado en una mujer, y si esta encarnación caía ante la tentación de un poderoso demonio, los arcángeles caerían en la guerra y no podrían combatir a los demonios.- Maiden bebió un sorbo de café y se quedó mirando a los Winchester

-Esa es la larga historia?- preguntó Dean, escéptico

-La resumí… es un verdadero aburrimiento contar toda la historia detalladamente- replicó Maiden calmadamente

-Si tú eres la encarnación del arcángel Miguel, Micaela- musitó Sam, pensativo- Podrías caer ante la tentación de un poderoso demonio… Lilith?

-Oh, esa es la otra parte de la historia- Maiden sonrió- Este poderoso demonio sería un simple bebé, escogido por el líder de los demonios, Azazel, para comandar su ejército

-Sam?- Dean alzó una ceja y miró a su hermano- No es un demonio

-Yo no fui quien inventó la historia- repuso Maiden- Y también la encuentro estúpida

-Ya veo- Dean sonrió y miró a su hermano con sorna- Osea que ustedes dos…- hizo un significativo movimiento de cejas

-Dean!- Sam lo miró molesto

-Por eso Lilith cree que tu hermano es mi debilidad- dijo Maiden, obviando el gesto de Dean- Los demonios creen en esa estúpida historia al pie de la letra

-Sabes, cuando alguien se refiere como estúpida tantas veces a una cosa, es porque no la encuentra tan estúpida y sólo intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que es estúpida- replicó Dean y Maiden y Sam lo miraron, extrañados

-Y desde cuándo eres tan filosófico?- le dijo Sam

-Estuve una semana en el infierno… tenía que hacer algo para distraerme, y comencé a meditar- se burló Dean, bebiendo el último sorbo de su cerveza- Bueno… nosotros ya te dijimos que estamos aquí porque vimos tu automóvil, que por cierto, está de lujo, pero… qué haces tú aquí?- miró a Maiden, inquisitivamente

-Ya te lo dije- repuso la joven, pagando el café y levantándose para marcharse- No te importa

-Sigues pensando que es mala idea unirnos y cazar juntos?- le preguntó Dean, antes de que ella saliera de la cafetería. Maiden se dio la vuelta, regresó a la mesa y los miró, seriamente.

-Si volvemos a encontrarnos y me he quedado sin automóvil… me uniré a ustedes- la joven sonrió

-Ya nos hemos encontrado dos veces- replicó Dean- Porqué no una tercera…

-Porque no nos habíamos visto jamás en todos estos años- sonrió Maiden- Además, no olvides la segunda cláusula… y en cinco años jamás le ha pasado nada al Cadillac

-Tú te lo pierdes- replicó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros y Maiden sonrió, mientras salía de la cafetería- Interesante historia- le dijo a Sam, quien asintió- Si es la encarnación de un arcángel… debe tener algo de especial, no?

-Supongo… porqué?

-Porque ya me imagino qué debe tener de especial- Dean miró hacia la nada, pensativo. Sam negó con la cabeza y le alcanzó un periódico- Qué es esto?

-Ya estás listo para irte de caza?

-Sigues con esto?- Dean echó una mirada al periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa

-Siete personas, Dean, en una semana, todos con autos desbarrancados, en el mismo tramo de carretera… no crees que deberíamos echarle un vistazo?- Sam lo miró, serio

-Como quieras- repuso Dean- Vamos entonces, supongo que ya no podremos sacarle nada a tu novia- Sam lo miró, dudoso- Si me lo preguntas… ustedes hacen una linda pareja, de esas que se casan, viven en una hermosa casa blanca con ventanas azules, un enorme jardín colmado de flores y dos hermosos pequeñitos… no suena adorable?

-Pensé que no querías que dejáramos de cazar- le dijo Sam, mientras caminaban hacia el Impala

-Vamos, Sam… no quieres envejecer cazando, verdad? Y morir solo, al menos podrías dejar algo de descendencia en este mundo, enseñarles a tus hijos a cazar…- Dean sonrió burlón- Ya sube al auto, vámonos a Iowa nuevamente… y yo que pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones en casa de Bobby…

-Puedes ir si quieres… yo puedo cazar solo- Sam lo miró y Dean se le quedó mirando, pensativo y asintió

-Tuviste una semana para cazar solo, amigo, ahora no te librarás de mí- rió y subió al automóvil, seguido de Sam- Dime la verdad… no se te mueve nada cuando la ves?- Sam lo miró, divertido

-A qué te refieres?

-No se te mueve el piso, sientes maripositas en el estómago?- bromeó Dean- U otra cosa, qué se yo…

-Sí, Dean… lo que digas- susurró Sam. Dean rió y echó a andar el Impala, para irse rumbo a Iowa


	4. Uno para todos y todos para uno

Dean miró a Sam, pensativo, en completo silencio.

-Estás seguro?- le preguntó, dudoso

-El único sobreviviente hasta ahora la describió de esa forma… a mi parecer, es una dama blanca- repuso Sam, no muy convencido

-No lo sé… no se supone que esas cosas sólo matan a hombres infieles?- Dean lo miró, interrogativo y Sam no supo qué decir. Hasta el momento habían ocho muertos y un sobreviviente, todos de diferente sexo, algunos de ellos sin alguien a quien serle infiel, personas comunes y corrientes. Pero el único sobreviviente había descrito la situación diciendo que una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco le había pedido llevarla a su casa en medio de la carretera y luego se había desvanecido en el aire justo en el momento en que el auto se dirigía inevitablemente a un barranco.- Bien, veamos uno por uno a los afectados- repuso Dean luego de un momento y Sam hojeó una carpeta.

-La primera víctima se llamaba Megan Roosfield, tenía 21 años, soltera, sin novio, estudiante de leyes; luego tenemos a Alan Segatchyan, de 32 años, casado, dos hijos, abogado; Mark Delux, 25 años, tenía una novia hacía tres años, era empleado en un garaje; Antoine Maxwell, 23 años, no tenía novia, era estudiante de arte; Marianne Kripke, 29 años, era cajera de un supermercado y estaba comprometida para casarse en un mes; Anne Delacour, 26 años, no tenía novio, era secretaria; Lucille Lee, 19 años, no tenía novio, era mesera en un restaurant; Matthew Le Fevre, 20 años, tenía novia hacía dos meses, estudiaba ingeniería; y el único sobreviviente es Jonathan Larter, de 30 años, arquitecto y se casará en dos meses- finalizó Sam y miró a Dean, esperando alguna teoría

-Entonces, tenemos a cuatro mujeres, cinco hombres, uno casado, tres con pareja, dos comprometidos, cuatro sin nadie, todos de diferente profesión- Dean miró a Sam y se encogió de hombros- No tengo nada… y dudo que sea una Dama Blanca… en esa lista hay personas que no serían infieles, porque no tienen a quien serle infiel… y hay mujeres, no sólo hombres

-Lo sé, a mí también me tiene confundido- repuso Sam- Tendremos que ir a ese tramo de carretera, a ver qué sucede

-Hagamos eso entonces- replicó Dean, levantándose- Yo manejo y tú permaneces escondido… o funcionará si vamos los dos

-Es probable que no- dijo Sam, tomando su chaqueta- Yo me quedo escondido… y si no funciona… tendrá que ir sólo uno de nosotros mañana por la noche

-Vamos entonces- sonrió Dean- Cómo extrañaba ir de caza

Los dos subieron al Impala y se dirigieron rumbo al tramo donde habían ocurrido todos los accidentes; Dean manejando y Sam escondido en el asiento trasero. Pero cuando llegaron allí, descubrieron que alguien ya se les había adelantado.

-No puede ser- murmuró Dean- Sam, sal de ahí, ya nos ganaron- Sam se levantó y miró hacia delante. Un hermoso Cadillac rojo viajaba con dos pasajeras

-Maiden?- Sam se acomodó en el asiento

-La seguimos, o retrocedemos?- Dean miró a Sam

-Síguela- musitó él, sin perder de vista el Cadillac. De pronto, la persona que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto se desvaneció y Dean frenó a tiempo para ver cómo el Cadillac caía por el barranco.- Maiden!- Sam bajó del Impala y se dirigió a la joven, que había saltado a tiempo- Estás bien?- Maiden lo miró, miró a Dean, que había bajado también del automóvil y suspiró.

-Diablos! Eres una cazadora y esa cosa casi te mata… brillante- se burló Dean, mirando por el barranco, en cuyo fondo se quemaba el Cadillac- Aunque… tal vez sea destino, no crees?- Maiden, que se levantaba ayudada por Sam lo miró, interrogativa- Volvemos a vernos, te has quedado sin transporte…- la joven suspiró- Y bien, chica arcángel, cuál es tu teoría?

-Una dama blanca- repuso Maiden- Una diferente a todas las que conocía

-Las damas blancas atacan a infieles- replicó Sam, mirándola acusadoramente

-No esta- se defendió Maiden y miró hacia el fondo del barranco, con dolor en el rostro, y volvió a mirar a los Winchester- Estuve investigando profundamente, t de hecho, hablar con ella me aclaró las cosas- Dean la miró, instándola a continuar- Su nombre es Anabella Merrington, murió a los 27 años, cuando se lanzó a este barranco, con el corazón destrozado

-Por una infidelidad- acotó Sam, pero Maiden negó con la cabeza

-En su vida tuvo bastantes novios, pero nunca llegó a casarse, porque siempre tuvo miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos- explicó la joven- Se suicidó porque no soportaba el dolor de ser incapaz de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Entonces nadie le fue infiel- replicó Dean- Está matando a personas que no pueden demostrar sus sentimientos?- Maiden asintió- Ya veo- Dean rió y miró a Sam quien frunció el ceño, sin entender su mirada- Mata a los que no pueden demostrar sus sentimientos, Sam… acaba de intentar matar a Maiden, no te dice eso algo?

-De verdad, si vas a seguir con eso…- Maiden lo miró molesta- Quizá sólo quiso matarme porque soy cazadora

-Sí, seguro- murmuró Dean- Bueno, volvamos al hotel entonces, tendremos que buscar su debilidad para acabar con ella- los tres subieron al Impala y se regresaron al hotel donde se quedaban los Winchester. Al entrar al cuarto, Maiden se sentó de inmediato, notoriamente cansada- Supongo que tendremos que hacer investigaciones para descubrir cuál era su debilidad

-O conjeturas- replicó Maiden- A pesar de que toda la información de que disponía estaba en el portátil que tenía guardado en el Cadillac… recuerdo bien que la posible debilidad que había descubierto era que, si está matando a personas que no pueden demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se le obligue a ella a lucir lo que sentía realmente

-Excelente plan… y cómo haremos eso, según tú?- Dean la miró burlón. Maiden lo observó, casi con rabia- Oh, ya sé- dijo entonces Dean, luciendo como si acabara de descubrir la cura del cáncer- Podríamos encontrar a alguien, que demuestre sus sentimientos ante ella… de hecho ese alguien podrían ser… déjame ver… a quien conocemos que estén locos el uno por el otro y se nieguen a reconocerlo- Maiden entrecerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta, pero Dean simplemente la miró, decepcionado- No se me ocurre nadie… conocen a personas así ustedes dos?

-Dean, de verdad, ya termina con eso- le dijo Sam- Estaba pensando… porqué en vida sentía tanto miedo de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Debe haber algún motivo, si tuvo tantos novios, si estaba enamorada de ellos… porqué no les demostraba su amor?- Dean y Maiden se quedaron pensando, pero no encontraron respuesta- En las investigaciones que hiciste…- miró a Maiden, algo dudoso- No hablaban de alguna mejor amiga, o alguien cercana a ella…

-No- respondió Maiden- En realidad me centré en su vida romántica… a menos que…- miró a Sam, comprendiendo- Ya entiendo

-Ustedes dos son realmente el uno para el otro… dos mentes totalmente conectadas- dijo Dean con sorna

-Sí, de hecho estoy pensando seriamente como sacarte del medio, Dean- le dijo Maiden, molesta- Es posible que Anabelle en realidad no amara a sus novios, sino a alguien más… del mismo sexo- Dean iba a hablar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca- En aquellos tiempos, la hubieran mandado a colgar si demostraba sus sentimientos por otra mujer

-Entonces qué, buscamos a una pareja de lesbianas y atraemos a la Dama Blanca?- preguntó Dean

-Anabelle tendría hoy unos 87 años… quizá su gran amor aún esté viva- dijo Maiden

-Tendremos que seguir investigando- dijo Sam, sacando su portátil y buscando en internet. Maiden se sentó a su lado y observó la información que encontraba, mientras Dean los miraba, suspicaz

-Ya deja eso- musitó Maiden y le lanzó una mirada fiera, Dean se hizo el ofendido

-Qué, ahora lees la mente?

-No, me basta con ver la forma en que nos miras- replicó Maiden, volviendo la vista hacia el ordenador- Aguarda- detuvo a Sam, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, lo que le llevó la sangre a las mejillas de inmediato al Winchester. Dean ocultó la risa en una sonora tos- Mira esto- replicó Maiden, ignorando lo sucedido- "La muerte de Anabelle Merrington se une a la de su mejor amiga desde la infacia, Claire Dubois, quien se suicidó en el mismo barranco hace tres semanas"

-Perfecto, las dos amantes están muertas- replicó Dean- Y ahora qué, mente maestra?

-Vamos a hablar con Anebelle- replicó Maiden, mirándolo seria

-Oh… necesitas mi Impala porque tu Cadillac se hizo añicos- bromeó Dean

-Déjalo, fue así todo el primer año que viajó conmigo- le dijo Sam y Maiden suspiró. Los tres salieron, subieron al Impala y se dirigieron hacia el barranco- Qué hora es?- Dean miró su reloj

-Las tres… las tres de la mañana y no he dormido nada- se quejó, mirando hacia el barranco- Porqué lo preguntas?

-Porque ellas sólo salen por la noche, no he oído de una Dama Blanca que salga a matar de día- replicó Sam

-Realmente… esta Dama Blanca no es nada tradicional- musitó Maiden, acercándose al barranco y mirando con nostalgia su destruido automóvil, pero en ese momento, Anabelle apareció tras ella, lanzó a los Winchester a cinco metros de distancia, golpeándolos fuertemente contra el suelo y a Maiden la lanzó contra el automóvil, para luego clavarle los dedos en el corazón, haciéndola gritar de dolor

-Conozco tu secreto- dijo, con una voz de ultratumba

-No tengo ningún secreto- dijo Maiden, entre dientes, sin poder soportar el dolor

-Déjala!- Sam disparó contra la dama blanca, la cual se desvaneció- Estás bien?- le preguntó a una debilitada Maiden, quien asintió, apretándose el pecho, pero enseguida volvió a aparecer Anabelle y lanzó a Sam contra el suelo, tomando prisionera a Maiden nuevamente.

-Vas a morir, llevándote el secreto a la tumba- volvió a decir la dama blanca, clavando los dedos en el pecho de Maiden

-Igual que tú- le espetó la joven, mirándola fijamente- Ocultando tu amor por Claire, por miedo a lo que dijeran los demás… soy simplemente igual a ti- Anabelle se apartó, confundida- He leído algunas cosas… tu mejor amiga se suicidó en este mismo lugar el mismo día que tú te comprometiste… no pudiste soportar el dolor de que ella muriera por tu culpa e hiciste lo mismo

-Mentira!- gimió Anabelle, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es verdad- dijo Sam, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuán verdadero era- Ella murió por tu culpa, y tú simplemente te has dedicado a matar a inocentes- Anabelle lo miró, llorando. Maiden intentó levantarse, pero casi cae, de no ser por Sam, que la ayudó, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Anabelle dejó de llorar y los miró, casi con compasión

-Any- se escuchó como un leve susurro y una extraña luz iluminó levemente el barranco, a cuya orilla apareció una joven pelirroja, sonriendo- Sigo esperándote

-Claire- balbuceó Anabelle. Todo se iluminó radiantemente de pronto y cuando volvió la oscuridad, las dos espíritus habían desaparecido.

-Eso fue todo?- Dean llegó junto al Impala, algo decepcionado- Ésa era su debilidad?- miró a Sam y a Maiden, quienes lo miraron, dudosos- Verlos a ustedes dos abrazados?

-Sí, Dean, esa era su gran debilidad- balbuceó Maiden, apartándose de Sam y subiendo al Impala. Dean se asomó por la ventana y la miró, burlón.

-Supongo que te unirás a nosotros- la joven asintió

-No tengo automóvil, y no voy a comprar uno a estas alturas… no me queda más remedio

-Sí, seguro es por eso- bromeó Dean, subiendo al auto, acompañado de Sam- Y ahora… hacia dónde vamos?

-Primero que todo al hotel por nuestras cosas- replicó Sam- Y luego…

-Por favor, que diga "A Las Vegas", que diga a "Las Vegas"- murmuró Dean, cerrando los ojos

-En realidad, hay un interesante pueblo en Kaiser, Missouri- dijo Maiden Dean la miró- No, no es parecido a Las Vegas… pero el 75 de la población son mujeres que tienen entre 25 y 37 años

-No está mal- dijo Dean, haciendo partir el automóvil- Se dan cuenta?- dijo de pronto y Sam y Maiden lo miraron interrogativos- Somos como los tres mosqueteros- Sam alzó una ceja y Maiden rió

-Y supongo que tú eres Portos- bromeó, mirando a Dean, quien la miró, extrañado- También tengo sentido del humor

-Esto será demasiado divertido- dijo, encaminándose hacia el hotel.


	5. Posesión o Dominio

Dean entró al restaurant, mirando alrededor, fascinado con aquel pueblo; Maiden y Sam entraron tras él y se fueron a sentar a la mesa más alejada.

-Bien… qué hay en este pueblo, además de hermosas mujeres?- preguntó Dean, mirando coquetamente a dos chicas que habían en una mesa cercana, las cuales le respondieron con una coqueta sonrisa. Maiden sacó un grueso libro, escrito a mano.

-No lo sé- dijo entonces, hojeando el libro y Sam y Dean la miraron, sorprendidos

-Vinimos a este pueblo por nada?- preguntó Dean, serio, pero luego volvió a sonreir- Mejor para mí

-Me refiero- le dijo Maiden- A que no sé exactamente qué es, pero en el último año, bastantes personas han comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña, para luego, una semana después que comienza este extraño comportamiento, se suicidan

-Puede ser suicidio masivo- replicó Dean, sin dejar de mirar a las dos chicas de la mesa cercana

-Podría serlo, de no ser porque todas las víctimas son hombres entre 25 y 37 años- dijo Maiden- Porqué crees que la mayoría de la población son mujeres? Porque casi todos los hombres han muerto- miró seria a Dean, atrayendo su atención, quien se quedó pensativo.

-Quieres decir que… hace un año comenzaron matarse los hombres sólo porque sí…- Maiden asintió- Y entonces… hace un año algunas de estas mujeres…

-Dean, quieres comenzar a centrarte en el caso y dejar de pensar con el… dejar de hacer bromas- se auto corrigió Sam y Dean sonrió

-Bien, qué podría ser?- preguntó, mirando a Maiden- Y cuántos casos extraños tienes en este libro?- le quitó el libro de las manos a la joven y lo miró- Ya cazaste a los que están tachados?- preguntó, escéptico y miró a Maiden, quien asintió- Estuviste bastante ocupada los últimos años- replicó Dean- Veamos… - comenzó a leer entre líneas, mientras Sam y Maiden lo observaban- Comportamientos extraños… qué tipo de comportamientos extraños?

-Comenzaron a comportarse exactamente como si no fueran ellos mismos- explicó Maiden

-Posesión?- inquirió Dean y Maiden se encogió de hombros

-Porqué un demonio va a poseer a alguien, que se suicidará?- dijo Sam, dudoso

-Los demonios hacen cosas extrañas, por el sólo placer de ver a los humanos destruirse solos- dijo Dean, devolviéndole el libro a Maiden- Si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, no podemos enfrentarlo

-Sólo hay que investigar un poco más- replicó Maiden

-Bien, ustedes, que son los cerebros del grupo- bromeó Dean- Vayan a investigar a la biblioteca… yo averiguaré algo con las habitantes del pueblo- Maiden y Sam se miraron, como si esa hubiera sido la respuesta que esperaban- Nos vemos en el hotel- prosiguió Dean, instándolos a marcharse. Maiden y Sam se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta- Sam!- lo llamó Dean y su hermano regresó a la mesa, interrogativo- Diviértanse… no llegaré al hotel hasta tarde, así que…- Dean se calló al recibir un fuerte golpe en el hombro y miró a Maiden, molesto- Estoy hablando con mi hermano! Cosas privadas!

-Sólo sigue con eso, Dean, sigue con eso- le advirtió la joven, saliendo del lugar. Dean la siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Sam

-Trajiste protección, verdad?- Sam simplemente le lanzó una mirada de reproche y salió tras Maiden.

Los dos cazadores estuvieron unas horas intentando averiguar algo en periódicos locales archivados en la biblioteca, pero no encontraron nada más que pudiera ayudarlos a descifrar lo que sucedía en aquel pueblo. Maiden alejó el último libro que estaba hojeando, se estiró cuanto pudo y bostezó, para luego mirar a Sam, que seguía revisando periódicos locales.

-Algo interesante?- le preguntó al llegar junto a él, pero Sam negó con la cabeza- Quizá Dean tenga más suerte- Sam la miró, escéptico- Sí, yo tampoco lo creo, pero hay que tener esperanzas, no?- Sam rió y se levantó de la silla

-Definitivamente no hay nada aquí que pueda ayudarnos- repuso

-Volvamos al hotel a esperar a Dean, entonces- dijo la joven, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca junto a Sam. Cuando llegaron al hotel, el reloj marcaba las ocho y Dean aún no había llegado; Maiden tomó dos cervezas, le entregó una a Sam y se sentó en la cama, pensativa- Dean reservó el cuarto, verdad?- Sam asintió, bebiendo la cerveza- Entonces él dormirá en el sofá- replicó la joven, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza; Sam la miró, dudoso- Sucede algo?

-Qué?, No… nada…- mintió él, bajando la mirada, pero Maiden lo observó fijamente-

-Tú no tuviste la culpa

-De qué?- Sam lo miró, interrogativo

-De la muerte de mi padre- contestó la joven, segura

-Entonces sí lees la mente- bromeó Sam y Maiden rió, encogiéndose de hombros- Así fue como supiste lo de Dean, pero… en qué momento lo sacaste de allí, quiero decir… siempre estuve contigo

-No desde que nos separamos en la biblioteca hasta que volvimos a vernos en la entrada- dijo Maiden

-Ya veo- asintió Sam- Con respecto a tu padre…- Maiden iba a hablar, pero Sam la silenció- No, escucha… estuve consciente en algunos momentos, pude verme mientras…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió Maiden- Debe ser horrible, pero si realmente hubieras sido tú… no lo habrías hecho, estoy segura de ello- Sam frunció el ceño

-Cuando te dije mi nombre, en la biblioteca… sabías quién era yo realmente?

-Sí- asintió Maiden, tranquila- De hecho, Amy, antes de ser poseída, también sabía de ti, fue ella quien me llamó para decirme que un Impala negro había llegado al pueblo y que el propietario se había hospedado en el hotel bajo el nombre de Sam Winchester

-No fue casualidad que chocaras conmigo entonces- dijo Sam y Maiden negó con la cabeza

-Cuando supe que Sam Winchester había matado a mi padre, comencé a investigar sobre ti, le conté a Amy y a mi padre adoptivo, así que cuando Amy me llamó diciéndome todo eso, viajé de inmediato a Wisconsin- explicó Maiden- Quería conocerte y saber si realmente habías sido tú el que mató a mi padre, pero cuando te vi… supe de inmediato que no habías sido tú- Maiden sonrió- No preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé… simplemente lo supe- Sam asintió, pensativo

-Cuando Lilith nos capturó- dijo entonces- Dijiste que había matado a tus amigos mientras estaban dormidos o distraídos…

-Porque lo hizo- asintió Maiden- Rafaella, Gabriel, Uriel… a todos ellos, mientras estaban dormidos, o mientras estaban distraídos cazando

-Los otros arcángeles- musitó Sam y Maiden asintió

-Ahora debo esperar un año a que las otras encarnaciones sean entrenadas y podamos enfrentarnos a los demonios nuevamente- explicó la joven- Supongo que Dios previó que podría pasar esto y siempre tuvo "una carta bajo la manga"

-Osea que hay otra encarnación del arcángel Miguel

-No, soy la única- replicó Maiden, terminando de beber su cerveza- Por eso, si yo muero, o algo me sucede y no existe quien pueda liderar a los arcángeles, ellos, de cierta forma, estarán perdidos… no existe alguien más que pueda liderarlos

-Vaya- susurró Sam, dejando la botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa. De pronto sonó el teléfono móvil de Maiden, quien contestó apresuradamente.

-De acuerdo… estás seguro? Bien- musitó la joven, extrañada- Qué quieres decir?- preguntó entonces luego de un momento- No podría pasar algo peor… bien, nos vemos- cortó la llamada, se guardó el teléfono y miró a Sam, preocupada

-Sucede algo?

-El que acaba de llamarme era Irithiel, el otro arcángel que sobrevivió a Lilith- respondió Maiden- Ya sabemos lo que está atacando el pueblo- Sam la miró, interrogativo- Se llama "Dominador", tienen el poder de dominar la mente de sus víctimas, siempre con el fin de conseguir alguna necesidad fisiológica, en este caso… tener a todas las mujeres para él

-Cómo lo cazamos?- preguntó Sam

-Como a un demonio- repuso Maiden- Con el cuchillo que tienen ustedes o con las dagas que tengo yo… pero hay algo más

-Qué?

-Irithiel es el arcángel localizador- explicó Maiden- Es capaz de localizar a criaturas infernales y cazadores- Sam asintió, instándola a continuar- No consigue localizar al Dominador… ni a Dean

-Qué quieres decir?- Sam la miró, preocupado

-Que el Dominador y Dean seguramente han sido capturados por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, una bastante poderosa, o al menos lo suficiente para mantenerse lejos de un arcángel localizador

-Tal vez haya perdido el poder…

-Es imposible- replicó Maiden- Irithiel puede localizar cualquier cosa sobrenatural o a cualquier cazador, en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque estén a cien metros bajo tierra… algo capturó al Dominador y a Dean y es algo tan poderoso, que Irithiel no puede localizarlo o saber si quiera qué es- Sam sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Dean, pero la llamada pasó a buzón de voz, y fue exactamente igual las diez veces que marcó

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- repuso entonces, guardándose el teléfono- Así tengamos que cavar cien metros bajo tierra en cada rincón del planeta- se levantó, listo para partir, pero se detuvo al tomar el pomo de la puerta- Dean tenía las llaves del Impala- Maiden se quedó mirándolo

-Habrá que hacerlo partir a la vieja usanza- repuso, tomando sus cosas, y saliendo junto a Sam rumbo al automóvil.


End file.
